The fight between the Dead and the Living
by triquetra22
Summary: When Prue comes back from the dead. Paige and Prue must fight, to know who truly completes The Power of Three. When things start to get really complicated when Leo interferes and Piper begins to have difficulty with her baby. please review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of charmed, or the characters but I do own this story.  
  
Summary: When Prue comes back from the dead. Paige and Prue must fight, to know who truly completes The Power of Three. When things start to get really complicated when Leo interferes and Piper begins to have difficulty with her baby. Will Chris be born at all?  
  
Chapter 1: Back from the dead.  
  
How can things I eat turn out to be so disgusting when they came back up. Again I felt the rising of food in my throat. Again I missed my destination of the toilet. From now on I swear I will never eat chicken again as long as I am pregnant. I walked out of the bathroom to bump into my sister phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, watch where our going please, I'm dizzy enough without your turning be around." I said.  
  
"Sorry piper, but I have to go bathroom so bad since Paige is in the upstairs. I have to run up here."  
  
"Well I don't think you want to go in there, I have to get a rag and some water. I missed the toilet. So I guess your going to have to hold it." I heard her growl and walked down stairs. I suddenly felt dizzy and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"I guess I am going to be in here all night." I said to myself.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
I woke up at three a.m. to Wyatt crying. How can I handle another baby in this house? It is already hectic enough in this house. With my future baby walking around, Paige trying to figure out her love life and phoebe trying to get over Jason. Not to mention demons and warlocks trying to kill us everyday. I wonder sometimes why I don't give it all up. To have both my sons grow up in a non magic world like my mother did for my sisters and I. Of course if it wasn't for magic we never had met Paige, but of course Prue never would have died. I always blame the magic for her death and magic for not bringing her back to Phoebe and I. First my mother and then my older sister. She would always take care of us and she never complained. As if it was her one soul job to take care of us. I always wondered what if she never died and mom never got rid of Paige. If we all got to be together. The four of us.  
  
That's when I felt her presence. I smelled her favorite perfume and I felt my sister at my back. I turned around and was face to face with her. She looked like an angel. Her very long flowing black hair. Her brown almost black eyes looking directly at me. I knew that this was not fake. That this is my sister. The sister that was the oldest of us and the most powerful charmed one. This person that I grew up with, the sister that taught me never to tell grams anything, and to make sure Phoebe doesn't get herself in trouble, and the sister that always knew what was right and what was wrong. I looked at her and reach my hand out to hers. I felt her hand lock in mine, Her smooth skin against mine. I felt a tear rolled down my cheek and fall to the floor. She said  
  
"Piper, I'm home for good."  
  
Please review, tell me if it is good or not. 


	2. Explaination

Disclaimer: I don't own any of charmed.  
  
I actually have no idea where this story is going, so please tell me should I make Paige win or prue. I think I am going to make prue evil, like it is not really prue but a demon somehow. What do you guys think. So this chapter will just explain why she is there.  
  
Chapter 2: explanation  
  
I looked at Phoebe then at Prue. I still could not believe that we are all here. Well except for Paige. I wonder what she will think. Well she always wanted to meet Prue. We all moved into the living room. Prue was no longer a white light.  
  
"Well I guess I should say why I am here, I am here to be part of the charmed ones. I am back." I stared at my sister in disbelief. She must not know about Paige if she wants to be one of us.  
  
"Prue you have been dead for almost three years, why would they let you come back after all this time." I said not really knowing what I was saying myself.  
  
"They let me come back because they knew that you and Phoebe were finally over my death. Also that we could be what we once were."  
  
"Prue we can never be what we once were. We have Paige. Mom had an affair with her white lighter Sam. They had Paige and they sent her to a church so she could be adopted. Well once you died we founded out about her. We already have the Power Of three." She did not look happy. She looked like she was about to bust literally.  
  
"How can you have another sister. We are the charmed ones, not some half witch and white lighter."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but my son is half and half. So watch what you say. And she is your sister to." She looked as if she didn't want to believe. How can grams not have told her about Paige?  
  
"Sorry Prue but I am still not getting al this they sent you back because we are finally over your death but yet you have no idea about Paige." This was coming from Phoebe.  
  
"Yes damn it they sent me back."  
  
I think I should make her evil. Your thoughts. 


	3. Reflection

So here is what I am going to do. Prue is going to be a demon. She tries to get along with Paige but she sees through it and does not trust her. There for the demon brings down her relationship between her and her sisters. Exactly what the demon wants. I had an idea that each chapter I have a P.OV of each sister. Then Prue real thoughts. Or I should say the demon.  
  
Chapter 3: reflection  
  
I watch as piper and phoebe hugged their dead sister. None of this made sense. It was her time to die so why is she here now. Why did they bring her back when we already have the power of three? It just doesn't make any sense. I will find out the reason, the real reason she is back from the dead. Prue started to move towards me as if to hug me. I back up a couple of steps.  
  
"I think it is going to take some time for that." I said looking straight into her brown eyes. Something seems off about her. In the pictures around the house something is different from the real thing, so to speak. If I say this to Piper and Phoebe, they will just brush it off. Just like they did when Cole was evil and they couldn't see it. They are to blind by the fact that they think it is there sister. They cannot see the real picture. What am I going to do?  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Prue, my oldest sister is back. Sent back to us, to me. Of course I have Piper as an older sister, but Prue was always there when I needed her. She was the one who would play candyland with me even though she was too old for it. She was the one who taught me about boys and what happens when you park. Even though I took a lot of her boyfriends. I still looked up to her for sharing that information with me. Since mom died, I turned to Prue one time to many. When I had a problem she was the one I went to. When one little thing was wrong I went to her and she was always there for me no matter what time it was or if she was to busy. She was my big sister. Now she is that again. When she died. When I saw her lying there soak in her own blood. A part of myself died with her. A part of me I could never get back unless she came back. Piper tried so many spells to bring her back and she never did. Until now.  
  
Piper:  
  
I still cannot believe that they let her come back to us. My big sister. My only sister that is older than me. She has helped me so much. When she died, I swear I died with her. I could not bare to sit there and watch her died. I ran out of the house. I ran as fast as I could to get away from the death of my big sister. I couldn't be there and watch her breathing getting slower and slower each second that passed by. I ran for about twenty minutes in heels no less. I swear I was going to cut off my own feet but at that moment I didn't care. Eventually I had to go back. For my babysister. She grew up with the both of us, always having two big sisters there for you. Now she only has one. When I got back to the house I saw Leo holding my baby sister. I should be the one holding her. I let Leo go back to Prue so we didn't have to see her. All bruises, scratches, broken body parts. I still have that image in my head. It haunts my nightmares. I held phoebe for what felt like minutes but it was hours. The both of us just crying for are dead sister. If only she had not gone into the underworld she would have been there. But I cannot blame her. She did not see what was going to happen. She had no idea that day we were going to lose a sister. If she hadn't died we never would have met Paige. I never would have called for a lost witch. I have to be thankful that some good came out of it.  
  
Demon Prue:  
  
This could have not been more perfect. Pretending to be their dead sister. I should have thought all of this through. I didn't even think about Paige, the fourth sister. Of course I don't have Prue's power. I'll have to think of something. I know, I have a new power. The power of reducing brain activity. More or less, killing the brain. I can't tell them shape shifting. I have to get Paige to trust me like the other two do. If she doesn't my plan could be ruined. 


End file.
